Por que todo es tan complicado?
by Bailarina del fuego
Summary: Marceline pasa por un mal momento cuando llama rompe el corazón de Finn y se ve en la obligación de alegrarle cuando sus sentimientos hacia Finn no son los de una colega, cuando decide declararse ellos han vuelto, pero en su ayuda aparecen personajes que convierten la pena de Marceline en un mar de dudas y preguntas MAL SUMMARY LO SE, denle una oportunidad pareja: sorpresa PAUSADA
1. Preguntas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** En mis historias suelo cambiar **bastante** la personalidad de algunos personajes, aunque al principio no es muy notorio. Espero que les guste

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

Marceline, la reina vampiro acaba de salir de la nocheosfera, allí estaba siendo presionada por su padre, el cual insiste en que ella herede el negocio familiar, pero Marceline no quiere ser la reina de ese lugar, para intentar olvidarse de ello decide dar una vuelta con su sombrilla a ver si encuentra algo que hacer, pero lo que se encuentra puede que la deje peor de lo que ya esta...

 _Anda, ahí está Finn… ¡La casa del árbol esta en llamas!_ Marceline vio al causante de esto, un monstruo de fuego, iba hacia el dispuesta a defender a sus amigos cuando un lluvia cayó convirtiendo al monstruo en una adolescente, se sorprendió aun mas cuando Finn salió de una ventana para recogerla, la vampiro uso su invisibilidad para averiguar qué pasaba.

Princesa Flama: **¿Qué te pasa con migo? ¿No te molo?** - **Sí, si me molas.** -Respondió Finn.

Pero Marceline no estaba allí cuando Llama le dio una bofetada a Finn a modo de rechazo, ahora estaba volando sin rumbo alguno, no quería ver esa escena, y además, sus lágrimas la delatarían. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el reino helado, no sabía porque, pero decidió ir a ver al Rey Hielo.

Rey Hielo: **¿Quién anda ahí? Que no se atreva a entrar. Anda, si solo es Marcy ¿Qué te pasa?** **-¿Me has llamado Marcy? Hace tiempo que no lo hacías.** -Dijo una conmovida Marceline

Rey Hielo: **Si, después de la sesión de música que tuvimos hace unas semanas empecé a tener sueños raros, los magos los solemos tener, pero estos eran diferentes, se veían muy reales, y se continuaban, como un diario, en ellos estábamos tu y yo, pero con distintos aspectos, tú eras pequeña y llevabas un peluche, yo era completamente distinto, ni siquiera llevaba corona, y llevaba gafas ¿Te lo puedes cre-**

El Rey Hielo no pudo continuar la frase ya que Marceline lo abrazo de la nada, estaba llorando, y el Rey Hielo correspondió al abrazo, acariciándole su larga melena negra, de vez en cuando el Rey Hielo la consolaba diciéndole que ya pasó. Ella solo pudo susurrar un nombre… Simon. El Rey Hielo no lo entendió del todo, pero no le prestó mucha atención, ya que, aunque no lo demostrase el apreciaba a Marcy, era una de las pocas personas que no se asustaba al verlo y solo le miraba con mala cara cuando estaba enfadaba, posiblemente era su única amiga.

Marcy ya se encontraba mejor y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque. Allí se encontró a chica de fuego que antes había visto con Finn, iba a irse ya que si seguía observándola por mucho más tiempo acabaría arremetiendo contra ella.

Después vio a Finn acercándose a ella, no pudo oír la conversación pero vio como Llama rechazaba a Finn, estaba cansada, demasiadas emociones en un día y decidió irse a su casa a dormir.

Nada más cerrar los ojos empezó a tener pesadillas, sabía que era un sueño pero no podía despertar, se veía a sí misma, aunque no parecía una de sus pesadillas habituales, como un ser de la nocheosfera las pesadillas eran algo normal, pero las suyas en cierto modo se podían disfrutar, pero esa recordaba a las pesadillas que tenían los mortales. Se veía a sí misma, unos 500 años atrás, en ese entonces tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, siempre llevaba un vestido corto gris de escote corazón, una chaqueta negra de manga larga y una inconfundible piedra en su cuello, la piedra filosofal, una joya que es usada en la alquimia. Ya se acordaba de esa época, era fría y nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, puede que nadie lo supiese, pero a esa edad era una prestigiosa asesina de la que nadie conocía la identidad, era la dama de las espadas, eso era porque haciendo negocios con la muerte había conseguido la chaqueta que siempre llevaba, en la parte interior de esta existía un espacio distinto en el que podías meter cualquier objeto, y sus armas preferidas siempre fueron las espadas y las cuchillas, hasta que consiguió su bajo-hacha claro, pero aun no ha perdido el interés en el arte de la espada, después de haber analizado que es lo que estaba soñando se dio cuenta de que estaba en su estudio, para su dominio de la espada había estado practicando en una habitación del castillo de la nocheosfera. Allí también se iba cuando quería estar sola, tenía un buzón, también conseguido de la muerte al que iban a parar los pedidos que la hacían, datos de la persona a la que había que asesinar y la recompensa, si no le gustaba el pedido por cualquier cosa lo devolvía al dueño, lo cual era señal de rechazo. De fondo oía a alguien decir su nombre, pero lo oía muy bajamente, llevaba en trance lo que parecía un cuarto de hora analizando a su antigua yo, había cambiado mucho, nuca se hubiese imaginado en ese entonces que pasaría a ser como era ahora, vistiendo un pantalón de chándal gris, unas deportivas rojas, una camiseta de tirantes negra y un jersey de manga larga que llegaba hasta el ombligo a rayas negras y rojas, hacía ya tiempo que no pensaba si quiera en dañar a alguien sin un motivo, teniendo amigos, teniendo… ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! No, ya no le tengo, ahora tengo a una chica de fuego que ha enamorado a Finn de igual forma que lo hizo PB. Seguía gritando de la ira y la frustración, sabía que era un sueño y que no era real, pero se sentía mejor, en medio del bucle de furia oye a alguien gritando su nombre, después de eso silencio…

Despertó en el dulce reino, estaba en el hospital, a su lado había una pantalla y varios ordenadores que pintaban de vez en cuando, iba a irse volando de allí cuando entraron PB, Finn y Jake, parecían bastante preocupados.

Marceline: **¿Por qué estoy en el dulce reino? -Marceline…** -Dijo PB algo incomoda. - **Sea lo que sea, mejor me- ¡Aaaghhhh! ¿Qué me pasa? Siento que se clavan mil agujas en mis pulmones cada vez que respiro, noto que el corazón se retuerce a cada latido, como si mi estomago se desintegrase poco a poco… -Marceline, Finn llamo a tu puerta hace una semana, no contestaste así que pensó que no estarías, al día siguiente paso lo mismo, al día siguiente oyó gritos y entró a la fuerza, te encontró en el suelo de tu casa retorciéndote de dolor mientras que gritabas desesperadamente, la mañana después de eso ya estabas normalizada en el hospital, pero esto es muy extraño, en efecto, tus pulmones, corazón y estomago parecen casi haber sido desintegrados, están en muy mal estado, así que recomien-** Marceline ya estaba saliendo por la ventana cubriéndose del sol con la parte baja de la bata del camisón que previamente había arrancado haciendo de tripas corazón el dolor que sufría a cada segundo.

Al fin llego a su casa, allí se arrastro a duras penas, agarró su bajo-hacha y dio tres notas, de la nada apareció un portal, Marceline lo traspaso, sin darse cuenta de que Finn había llegado justo antes de que el portal se cerrase atravesándolo siguiendo a la vampiresa interesado de hacia dónde iba.

Cuando Finn salió del portal se dio cuenta de que ese lugar era parecido a su mundo, pero algo distinto, cuando despertó de sus pensamientos había perdido a Marcy.

M: **Creo que Marshall vivía por aquí, ah, ya veo la cueva.** -Entró y empezó a gritar por el dolor, ya no lo soportaba mas, esto lo oyó Marshall, pero también Finn que había seguido el rastro que sin querer había dejado Marceline. **-¿Qué coño ha sid- ¡Mar! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? -No hay tiempo, rápido, la pied- ¡Aaagh! -¿La pied? La pied… Ah, ya sé que me dices, resiste, llegare en seguida.**

Marshall regresó con una caja de madera negra con remaches plateados, la abrió, allí había un pequeño saquito de color también negro y plateado, saco una cadenita de plata de la que colgaba una brillante piedra roja. Marceline la cogió y se puso el colgante, se coloco las manos en el pecho y murmuro algo, después de eso se durmió cayendo sobre el pecho de Marshall. Este le quitó el colgante y lo guardó de nuevo dejando la caja en una mesita. El vampiro observó a Marceline, su querida primita, la miró bien, aunque no se hubiese arreglado seguía estando muy linda, tsk, ese era uno de los problemas de las familias de vampiros, siempre se enamoraban de sus primos, por eso las familias no solían ser muy grandes, para que no ocurriesen ese tipo de problemas, pero al descubrir las dos dimensiones todo había cambiado, la miro de nuevo, tendida sobre su pecho, estaba adorable, se incorporo para estar más a gusto con su primita, la acerco un poco más a él y… la besó.

Hubiese preferido seguir con su beso, pero el grito de alguien le detuvo, se incorporo al ver a un humano acercándose a Marceline y echándosela al hombro, el vampiro permaneció inmóvil ante lo que acababa de pasar, un humano, una raza casi extinta acababa de desafiar a un rey vampiro para marcharse junto a una reina vampiro, Marshall decidió seguirle, le había picado la curiosidad.

 _ **Bien ¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.**_


	2. Respuestas y mas preguntas

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

(…) Un humano, una raza casi extinta acababa de desafiar a un rey vampiro para marcharse junto a una reina vampiro, Marshall decidió seguirle, le había picado la curiosidad.

Finn's POV

Había llegado justo cuando un misterioso chico empezó a besar a Marcy, estaba furioso, así que lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue cargarse a Marcy al hombro para llevársela de nuevo al dulce reino y dejar que se curase por completo, sobre todo quería alejar a Marcy de ese chico.

Seguí corriendo con Marcy cargada al hombro buscando algún lugar para descansar, parecía que dentro de poco se pondría a llover, Marcy de vez en cuando se quejaba en sueños, Finn se extrañó que no se hubiese despertado con todo lo que había pasado. Al fin encontró por casualidad el dulce reino, la llevo hasta la enfermería esperando a PB. Pero en vez de eso entro un hombre de piel y pelo rosa vestido con una ropa algo parecida a la de PB.

PG: ¿Esa es Marceline? Un momento… Tú debes de ser Finn. -Sí, yo soy Finn, pero, ¿Quién eres tú? -Cierto, PB no te dijo nada, bueno Finn, creo que debe de resultar complicado de entender, pero esto no es OOO, es AAA, una dimensión paralela a la tuya, aquí es exactamente igual excepto que se invierten los géneros, es decir, yo soy la versión masculina de PB, también está la de Marceline, Marshall Lee, la tuya Fionna, y la de todos tus amigos. -En general lo entiendo, pero, yo con… Fionna me consideraría un conocido o… -Más bien seriáis primos, es la rama más parecida a la conexión entre nosotros, parientes lejanos. Bueno, veamos qué le pasa a Marceline.

La observo unos segundos y mando a la doctora helado que hiciera un análisis del estado de Marceline.

DH: Esta estable, parece haber sufrido un leve desmayo, parece ser que corazón, estomago y pulmones se están curando de un anterior estado de deterioro, por cierto, aunque puede que no importe tiene leves quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas, además de unos raspones en los labios. -Espera, raspones en los labios… Finn, ¿No la habrás visto en algún momento con un chico de pelo negro y piel pálida? -Dijo preguntando sin darse cuenta de que se acababa de abrir una ventana. -¿Estaros preguntando por mi Bubba? -Dijo el vampiro. -Así que eras tú, ya sabes que no puedes estar con Marceline, te lo dejamos muy claro tu madre, el padre de Marceline, PB y yo. -Ya lo sé, pero…

Detuvieron la conversación al oír a Marceline toser y abrir los ojos.

M: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Príncipe? ¿Mar? ¿Finn? ¿Qué ha pasado? Ahhh, cierto, ahora recuerdo, pero, hay algo que no me cuadra, ¿Qué hace Finn en AAA?

F: Estaba preocupado por ti así que te seguí hasta aquí, y pues eso… -Vale, pero lo que no entiendo es que hago en el dulce reino, Mar sabia que solo necesitaría un par de horas de descanso y estaría como nueva. -Ehm, lo que pasa, es que te vi desmayada con un desconocido que, bueno, te besaba así que pensé que estarías en peligro y sería mejor llevarte con PB, aunque claro, no me encontré con ella. -¿Besándome? Mar, ya sabes que eso no está bien, tienes una excusa, ya lo sé, pero… - Oye, te recuerdo lo que paso hace unos cien años, si no recuerdo mal…- Si, si, vale, empecé yo, pero ya lo sabes, no se puede. -No me entero de nadaaaaaa. -Dijo de repente Finn intentando calmar la aparente discusión que tenían los primos. -Bueno, Finn, no creo que te quieras enterar de toda la historia, así que creo que sería mejor si regresásemos a OOO, Finn, necesitaré algo para taparme ahora que el sol se ha intensificado ¿No tendrás algo que me sirva en tu mochila? -Bueno, vamos a ver, tengo el jersey que me dio PB, pieles de lobo blancas y azules, anda, no me acordaba de esto, encontré una especie de capa un día que iba de aventuras con Jake y pensé e dártela, pero ya sabes, mochila con un espacio distinto, y se me olvido dártela, al menos te ha servido de algo. -Después de decir esto Finn saco de su mochila un trozo de tela negra, y se la dio a Marceline, quien le empezó a dar vueltas hasta encontrarle el sentido, se la puso, y sintió algo familiar, aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

M: Bueno, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, ahora me llevo a Finn. -Dijo mientras rodeaba a Finn con un brazo sin darse cuenta de cómo miraba Marshall a Finn con mala cara, a lo que el aventurero respondió abrazando la cintura de Marceline mientras que miraba a Marshall con cara de satisfacción, Marcy estaba un poco ruborizada, es decir, Finn nunca la abrazaba tan fuerte, había ido a por ella hasta otra dimensión, se parecía haber molestado al ver a alguien besándola, se sentía algo incomoda, así que se fue volando hacia una cueva cerca del reino helado, allí saco una guitarra hecha de hueso, hizo lo mismo que hacía con su bajo-hacha y se formo de nuevo el portal, Finn y Marceline lo atravesaron llegando directamente a casa de Marceline, ella le dijo que necesitaría una ducha y un cambio de ropa, y que él no tenía por qué quedarse si no quería.

F: Ya, pero, puedes tener una recaída, o, algo, además, tengo varias preguntas sobre lo de los universos, y, bueno, con quien mejor pasar el tiempo que con una reina vampira. -Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, bueno, tengo unas pelis en el salón, puedes ir viéndolas en lo que yo me ducho y me cambio. -Claro Marcy.

La verdad era que el día que se habían escondido en su armario él la había visto completamente desnuda, no habría necesidad de cambiarse en lugares distintos, pero, si decía eso, Marcy sabría que la vio desnuda y que no le importaría volver a hacerlo, aunque era muy probable que ella le hubiese visto desnudo en las veces que va a su casa… Prefería no pensar en ello, y se dedicó a mirar las cintas que encontró en un cajón, le extraño el titulo de una cinta que estaba debajo de las demás: M & N. La puso por simple curiosidad…

Marceline se había terminado de duchar y estaba mirando que ponerse, al final se puso unos vaqueros ajustados, un cinturón negro, una camiseta negra de tirantes con la que enseñaba el ombligo que tenía una cruz del revés en la parte derecha del escote y unos botines negros. Mientras que bajaba vio que Finn ya estaba viendo una cinta… En realidad no era un video en sí, eran fotos con una canción de fondo, en las fotos aparecía ella con un vampiro, pelo peli rojo y muy desordenado, ojos azules y sonrisa arrebatadora, la canción era ua cantada por ella y por otro chico…

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


	3. El pasado de una enamorada

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

(…) En realidad no era un video en sí, eran fotos con una canción de fondo, en las fotos aparecía ella con un vampiro, pelo rojo y muy desordenado, ojos azules y sonrisa arrebatadora, la canción era una cantada por ella y por otro chico…

Marceline: **Finn, eso no es, no es nada, pensé que lo había tirado, sácalo anda, creo que sería mejor poner una película de miedo que tengo por aquí, antes de la guerra del champiñón todavía no la habían sacado y todo el mundo quería verla y después de mucho tratos con brujas me hice con ella.**

 **-Que bien, pero, ¿Qué es esta cinta? ¿Por qué estas tu y otro chico en ella?**

 **-Es una larga historia, la verdad, no me gusta hablar mucho de ello.**

 **-Pero… ¡hagamos un trato! Yo te cuento algo de lo que no me gusta mucho hablar y tú me cuentas sobre esto.**

 **-Supongo que no me queda otra, después de todo no me ibas a dejar en paz hasta que te lo contase. Fue cuando tenía doscientos años menos que cuando salí con Ash, acababa de instalarme completamente en la Nocheosfera, mi padre empezaba a sugerirme que podría ocupar su lugar algún día, yo no le hacía caso,** _fue antes de la etapa de asesina_ **no contaba con mi bajo-hacha, pero tenía una guitarra de hueso blanco y negro en forma de guadaña. Un día estaba en clase de música, todavía no sabía tocar como ahora y en esas clases me sentía libre de toda presión por heredar la Nocheosfera, un día llego un alumno nuevo, tenía la misma genética que yo, cuatro octavos de vampiro, tres de demonio y uno de humano.**

\- **Espera, ¿Tienes parte humana?**

\- **Una muy pequeña pero sí, bueno, eso para empezar me llamo la atención, tres razas poco comunes juntas y de las mismas proporciones que las mías era extraño, además tocaba muy bien la guitarra y el bajo, eso también era extraño, si eras de alguna raza especial o de varias juntas cualquier persona intentaba que te convirtieses en un rey de la calamidad, o en una reina, a varios amigos ya les había pasado, y en esa clase no entraban conocimientos sobre instrumentos. La verdad, yo no era la única interesada en el, se lo oí a muchas chicas que les gustaba porque era muy guapo o no sé que, ese día me fije en que tenían razón, para empezar su pelo mas rojo que cualquier sangre que hubiese probado, era más bien largo y desordenado, sus casi transparentes ojos azules, parecía que si los mirabas mucho tiempo te quedarías ciega, y por último, su sonrisa, nunca antes había visto una así en toda mi vida, ya fuese como mortal o inmortal, dejando aparte que todo en el era exótico, el en si ya era especial.**

\- **¿En qué sentido?**

\- **Haber, ¿Cómo explicártelo? Era más o menos como yo, era amable a pesar de ser de clase alta y de ser tan especial respecto a su raza, también sabia asustar, como yo con Jake, tampoco le interesaban los negocios familiares, los que eran parecidos a los de mi padre, el se encarga de que haya caos, y su madre de que el caos no se exceda. Además, tampoco era completamente carnívoro.**

\- **¿Cómo que completamente?**

\- **Vamos Finn, yo he probado la sangre humana, todos los vampiros, por vegetarianos que sean han probado la sangre al menos una vez en su vida, bueno, sigo. Prácticamente me sentía como si fuese mi alma gemela, esa sensación de enamoramiento, que fue la primera vez que lo sentí, lo notaron mis amigas, y en unos días, debido a mi nula experiencia en el amor, toda la clase sabia que me gustaba, excepto el, lo más gracioso era que toda la clase sabía que yo le gustaba a él, bueno, yo tampoco lo sabía, claro. No recuerdo como fue, pero al final, gracias a nuestros amigos, que decían que hacíamos buena pareja, nos enteramos de que el sentimiento era mutuo, así que empezamos a salir, después de unas decenas de años, decidimos decírselo a nuestros padres, lo aceptaron bastante bien ya que estaban contentos de que su descendiente estuviera emparejado con alguien de su misma clase, nosotros éramos la pareja ideal, siempre estábamos juntos, componíamos canciones juntos y lo pasábamos genial, hasta que un día, me entere que estaba conmigo por interés, si estaba saliendo con alguien de mi estatus social su madre no le presionaría mas con heredar el negocio familiar, también me entere de que tenía otra novia. Tal vez por eso estaba tan enamorada de Ash, porque pensé que me quería de verdad, también es por eso que deje la nocheosfera, sentía asco cada vez que pisaba ese lugar.**

\- **¿Pero qué paso después?**

\- **La verdad es que directamente no corte con él, cambie de número de móvil, conseguí un encantamiento para que no pudiese entrar a mi casa de allí y siempre que pisaba la nocheosfera era sabiendo que no me podría encontrar con el de ninguna manera. Eso es todo, ahora tu.**

\- **C-claro, es algo corto, como supongo que sabrás hace unos días estaba en depresión por lo de chicle, entonces Jake fue a buscarme una chica, encontró a la princesa llama, pero cuando Jake se dio cuenta de que era malvada la planto en mi nombre, ella se enfado y vino a casa, donde estaba yo, en cuanto la vi me enamore, pero ella decía que ya no le gustaba, intente ir con ella, pero accidentalmente la hice daño físicamente, no creo que me vuelva a hablar nunca, y… De verdad me gusta Marcy, de verdad que si…** -Dijo rompiendo a llorar.

\- **Tranquilo, no sabe lo que se pierde esa elemental de fuego.** -Dije mientras que le limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas y notaba otras de estas desbordarse involuntariamente de mis ojos, pero seguía sonriéndole. - **Parece ser que a nosotros no se nos dan muy bien las relaciones, pero aquí seguimos. ¿No? Decidido, tu amiga Marcy te ayudara a superar lo de esa fogosa, nada de quedarse en casa, a partir de hoy saldremos todos los días de aventuras ¿Vale?**

 **\- Gracias Marcy.**

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
